Restrictions have been applied to the use of hexachlorophene in skin cleansers due to possible physiological effects. Hexachlorophene has been widely used because of its germicidal or bacteriostatic activity. Iodine containing materials have been used as a topical bacteriostatic agent but many people have very severe reactions to iodine and cannot use such materials. Because of the restrictions it is desirable to substitute a material that is free of substantial germicidal or bacteriostatic action. Such material should be suitable for repetitive use, such as by a surgeon in preparing for surgery.
A difficult infection to combat is caused by Herpes virus in the vagina of some women. This infection is persistent and quite resistant to ordinary medication. There is even some hint in research work that Herpes virus is associated with cervical cancer. It is highly desirable to provide a material that is safe, reliable and arrests Herpes virus infections by topical application.
Sometimes during delivery of infants it is desirable to apply a lubricant to permit manual examination during labor and assist during delivery. Such a lubricant should be harmless to both mother and child and preferably is quite soluble in water so that it can be washed away without hazard from other solvents. It is highly desirable that such a lubricant also have a bacteriostatic effect so that the possibility of infections is minimized.
In considering the compositions provided in practice of this invention, I believe that the most pertinent prior art composition may be a previously marketed hard water hair shampoo comprising about 20% triethanolamine salt of linear dodecyl benzenesulfonic acid, about 30% of lauryl diethanolamide, 7% propylene glycol, 0.15% sodium polypectate, 1/2% each of ammonium hydroxide and citric acid and about 32 milligrams per liter of silver nitrate, all dissolved or suspended in distilled water. The dominant material in this composition is the sodium polypectate which chelates minerals in hard water and gives an excellent shampoo similar to that obtained with the use of soft water. Propylene glycol and silver salt in the composition in combination retarded spoiling of the polypectate. It has been shown that neither silver nitrate nor propylene glycol acting alone prevents spoilage.
Silver nitrate, silver oxide and related compounds and colloidal dispersions of silver compounds have been used in the past as germicides and for parasiticidal purposes. A colloidal dispersion of 5% silver oxide in mineral oil has been used in mastitis and as an antiseptic ointment in superficial infected lesions of the mucous membrane. Silver nitrate solutions have similarly been used. The use of such silver compounds is accompanied by undesirable side effects.